


Гектор

by midnight_comes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый военный корабль, отлетавший свое и отправленный на свалку в ожидании демонтажа. На его борту разговаривают двое, у этих двоих есть общее прошлое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гектор

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Келю с благодарностью за вдохновение.  
> Теперь у "Гектора" есть аудиоверсия. Вот здесь: https://vk.com/wall-20198408_396

Все знали, что Уна Спарк гоняет на своем флаере как бешеная. Пару раз влетала на штрафы за превышение скорости. Будь здесь ее друзья, они бы точно высказались, что это из-за ее стиля вождения погода внезапно испортилась, превратившись из теплого лета в пекло, ну да кто на этой колонии не знает о погодных капризах. Однако в этот раз она была просто образцом законопослушности в воздухе. Не обгоняла, не подрезала, только изредка ругалась на «этих олухов за рычагом», но тихо, себе под нос. И все время оглядывалась назад. Вылетев за пределы города, Уна все-таки дала себе волю, в рамках разумного, насколько позволяла ситуация, и увеличила скорость. Будь она одна, могла бы и погонять, но сейчас требовалась вся осторожность, на которую она только способна. Ладно, не последний раз летит этой дорогой, направление не слишком популярное.

— Скоро будем на месте, — сказала она, снова оглянувшись назад, и прибавила еще скорости. Совсем немного.

Ей не ответили, впрочем, она и не ждала ответа.

— Мы совсем близко, — сказала Уна через полчаса. — Захожу на посадку.

Так аккуратно она не сажала флаер наверно даже на экзамене по вождению. Впереди виднелись массивные металлические ворота свалки старых космических кораблей.

Конечно, официально это место называлось «Местом временного пребывания списанных космических судов, ожидающих демонтажа», но между собой народ называл его исключительно свалкой.

Уна покинула флаер и открыла пассажирский отсек. Бережно и осторожно она выпустила оттуда парящую гравиплатформу с подключенными портативными аппаратами системы жизнеобеспечения, на которой лежала бледная и худая старая женщина, чьи волосы до плеч были абсолютно белыми. Ей было за восемьдесят, годы не пощадили ее, но большие зеленые глаза смотрели ясно.

— Все хорошо, бабуля? — спросила Уна, устраивая женщину поудобнее.

— Да, — тихим голосом ответил она. — Только пить хочется очень. Жарко сегодня.

Уна достала из флаера небольшой рюкзак, в котором нашла пластиковую бутылку с водой. Отвинтив от нижней части бутылки пластиковый стаканчик, Уна наполнила его водой и подала бабушке, аккуратно помогая придержать его в ослабевших руках.

— Из тебя получится отличный медик, дорогая, — старая женщина улыбнулась внучке. — Ты напоминаешь мне молодую Бел.

— Хочешь сказать, что я стану такой же суровой, как доктор Макрэй, и вся медслужба будет произносить мое имя с придыханием?

Обе рассмеялись, хотя старой женщине это стоило значительных усилий. Уна убрала бутылку в рюкзак и нацепила его на плечи.

— Ну что, бабуля, вперед? Ты ведь так хотела его увидеть.

У ворот свалки стояли двое охранников с парализаторами. Оба недоуменно воззрились на Уну и платформу, парившую рядом с ней.

— Визит согласован, — сказала Уна. — Спарк плюс один. Код авторизации семь четыре шесть пять.

— Это… и есть ваш «плюс один»? — один из охранников кивнул на платформу.

— «Плюс один» — это я, — спокойно объяснила Уна. — Основной посетитель — капитан Эва Спарк.

Последнюю фразу девушка произнесла с гордостью.

— Та самая? — уважительно спросил охранник.

— Да. Та самая.

— Проходите, мисс? ..

— Спарк. Уна Спарк.

Охранники вежливо пропустили их на территорию свалки.

Уна всегда хотела попасть в это место. Она любила ходить в музеи, но свалка была намного круче. В музее историю демонстрируют за стеклом и показывают в фильмах, а тут — вот она, только руку протяни. Транспортники, курьеры, разведчики, даже крейсеры и дредноуты, старые, списанные, ожидали приказа о демонтаже. Они не просто рассказывали об истории. Они делали историю и сами ей были. К сожалению, на свалку просто так никого не пускали. Даже военным надо было получить пропуск. И вот сейчас у нее была такая возможность. Будь Уна ребенком, завизжала бы от радости, но ей было двадцать два, и повод, по которому она сюда приехала, был совсем не радостным. Ее любимая бабушка Эва, сестра ее деда, которую никто никогда не звал полным именем Эванжелин, хотела попрощаться со своим кораблем, прославленным капитаном которого она когда-то была. Эва Спарк, командовавшая сентинелем «Молния», не знавшая страха, не щадившая врагов и не раз спешившая на помощь союзникам, приводя подмогу. Та самая Эва Спарк, отказавшаяся от повышения, лишь бы не бросать свою за много лет слетавшуюся команду. Так бы и летала, если бы не редкая генетическая болезнь, проявившаяся в зрелом возрасте. Эву отправили в отставку с почестями и солидной прибавкой к пенсии. Потерявшая дело жизни Эва быстро угасла и превратилась из полной сил энергичной женщины в разбитую старуху, вот уже десять лет не способную ходить своими ногами. Бывшая команда не забывала ее. Все уже давно получили повышение по службе. Старпом дослужился до контр-адмирала, а та, кого ласково назвали Бел, уже давно полковник медслужбы Изабель Макрэй, тоже в своем роде легенда, и точно одна из тех, благодаря кому Эва дожила до столь преклонных лет. Они заходили проведать, когда могли, но в последнее время их бывшему командиру было все труднее принимать гостей. Болезнь прогрессировала. А недавно в новостях сказали, что «Молнию» демонтируют вместе с другими военными кораблями, отслужившими свое. Эва страшно переживала, что у нее не выйдет проститься с кораблем, которому она отдала часть жизни.

Увидев слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза бабушки, Уна начала обивать пороги официальных инстанций. Она уже составила пару-тройку запасных планов на случай отказа, но трясти бабушкиными регалиями и наградами не пришлось. Ответ пришел почти сразу, просили подождать рассмотрения вопроса, ссылались на исключительность случая. Еще через некоторое время Уна получила письмо с разрешением на посещение свалки. Прислали его за несколько дней до бабушкиного дня рождения. Да вот только пока она ждала, бабушке становилось все хуже, и ее забрали в больницу. Неизвестно, кто переживал по этому поводу больше, сама Эва или обожавшая ее внучка, выросшая на ее рассказах о службе в космофлоте. Казалось, план провалился, но вот Эве стало чуть лучше. И тогда Уна, сама будущий медик, упросила врачей из больницы забрать бабушку на день, лишь бы у нее вышло попрощаться с «Молнией». Ей пошли навстречу, в сотый раз проинструктировали, как регулировать системы жизнеобеспечения, надавали море ценных указаний, и вот наконец бабушка и внучка оказались на свалке старых космических кораблей.

Уна направляла платформу, аккуратно лавируя между мертвыми громадинами. Некоторые совсем старые, изъеденные коррозией и совершенно не похожие на корабли современности. Такие уже никто не строит. Уна сгорала от любопытства и отчаянно хотела облазить всю свалку и рассмотреть все снаружи и внутри. Сколько сможет, пока не свалится от усталости. Но с ней была бабушка, и она помнила, зачем приехала сюда. Это место могло показаться жутким, но Уна считала его умиротворяющим. Побывать бы тут еще когда-нибудь, но такой шанс выпадает лишь однажды. И лучше уж такой визит, чем совсем никакого. А еще лучше, чтобы бабушка была жива и здорова. И тогда они бы вместе проводили «Молнию» в последний путь, обошли бы ее всю. Уна ни на что не променяла бы рассказы бабушки о службе в космофлоте. Бабушка рассказывала не то, что пишут в учебниках истории. И совсем не так. Уна любила историю в школе, но одно дело слушать учителей и читать книги, а другое — знать из первых рук. Уна гордилась тем, что видела лично тех, кто делал историю, и хотела быть такой, как они.

— Вот она.

Эва показала нетвердой рукой на старый сентинель с полустершимся серийным номером на борту и таким же полустершимся именем. Панель стыковочного шлюза была открыта и, как выяснила Уна, наглухо заклинена.

— Заходим, бабуля?

— Надеюсь, мы не нарушим никаких правил.

— А даже если и нарушим, — возразила Уна. — Бабуль, ты командовала «Молнией» много лет. И ты имеешь полное право зайти внутрь. Ага, смотри, они уже готовятся к демонтажу.

И Уна смело направила платформу в шлюз.

Внутри было темно и тихо. Уна достала из рюкзака фонарь.

— А теперь веди.

— Вперед, — тихо сказала Эва.

Уна пошла вперед, направляя платформу и подсвечивая дорогу. Через пару минут ей показалось, что впереди мигнул свет. Неужели они попали на начало работ по демонтажу? Но не могут же рабочие свалки демонтировать целый корабль в полной темноте. Она погасила фонарь. В этот момент над ними зажегся слабый свет аварийных ламп. Уна подпрыгнула, едва не выронив фонарь. Сердце ее бешено заколотилось, а в голове пронеслись древние истории о призраках.

— Недостаточно мощности энергосистемы корабля для включения базового освещения, — сказал приятный и ровный голос, который мог бы принадлежать мужчине лет тридцати. — Резервное освещение включено. Приветствую вас на борту, капитан.

Уна облегченно вздохнула, услышав голос корабельного искина, и тут же устыдилась своих глупых мыслей насчет призраков. Эва улыбнулась. Ее глаза сияли.

— Не ожидала… встретить тебя, — сказала она, выбирая слова. — Здравствуй, Гектор.

Эва показала дорогу. Уна направила платформу к командной рубке.

— Бабуля, а можно его увидеть? — спросила Уна. — Когда видишь собеседника, всё лучше.

— Гектор, ты можешь вызвать визуальный образ?

— Невозможно, — бесстрастно ответил искин. — Энергосистема корабля функционирует в сберегающем режиме. Для поддержания визуального образа потребуется дополнительный расход энергии, что сократит время общения. Рекомендуется общение в голосовом режиме. Таким образом мы сможем дольше поговорить, капитан.

— Ты как всегда всё предусмотрел, Гектор.

— Я перераспределил энергию должным образом после того, как корабль был отправлен сюда. До «Молнии», а следовательно, и до меня, годами никому не было никакого дела. Я оставил функционировать только сенсоры, отвечающие за распознавание голоса.

— Зачем?

— Выход из режима гибернации был запрограммирован на ваш голос.

— Но…

— Это иррационально, но я продолжал учитывать вероятность того, что вы зайдете на борт, капитан, несмотря на то, что статистически данная вероятность была ничтожно малой. Выражаясь в человеческих терминах, я тосковал по вам.

Уна почувствовала себя неловко. Она не могла понять, что смутило ее больше, откровенность признания или то, что оно исходило от искина. Уна бросила беглый взгляд на Эву. Выражение ее лица оставалось спокойным. Уна слышала об искинах с полным самосознанием, но считала, это обычными россказнями. Но если бабушка так спокойно реагирует, значит всё-таки правда?

— Рада, что ты цел, — сказала Эва. — Я растрогана. Казалось, вы с Хартом неплохо ладили.

Что? Неплохо ладили? То есть, Уна была права? В отношении обычного искина такой вопрос бы даже не возник.

— У меня никогда не возникало возражений насчет решений, принимаемых капитаном Хартом, но вы — другое дело.

«Уж не адмирала Харта ли он имеет в виду?» — подумала Уна. — «Хотя столько лет прошло. Конечно же, он помнит его капитаном».

Эва снова улыбнулась. Она уже давно не удивлялась. С тех самых пор, как мичман Смит однажды продул в карты. Смит был хорошим офицером и совершенно никаким картежником. Обыгрывать его в карты было все равно, что у ребенка конфетку отбирать, потому игра часто шла на желания. Смит проигрывался в пух и прах и веселил закончивших свою вахту членов экипажа. В этот раз пилот Райли глумился от души, заставив его рассказывать неприличные анекдоты. И не кому-нибудь, а Гектору. Через полчаса экзекуции несчастный мичман взвыл на всю кают-компанию: «Гектор! Ты придуриваешься! Нет, ты точно придуриваешься! Ну как можно такого не понимать? Это же табуретке ясно!» «Мичман, ваши сведения ложны», — ответил ему искин. — «Предмет мебели не обладает разумом, а поэтому не может ничего понимать и не ответит на мой вопрос о причине парадокса табуированности и высмеивания сексуального аспекта человеческой жизни, в то время, как он является неотъемлемой частью жизни взрослого человека». Вся кают-компания громогласно заржала, спровоцировав еще более наивные вопросы искина. В общем, бесплатный цирк грозил продолжаться до очередного серьезного задания, если бы не Эва, которой хотелось разгрузить голову после того, как закончила длинный и подробный рапорт. Она вызвала визуальный образ и в подробностях ответила Гектору на интересовавший его вопрос с культурологическими комментариями. «Принято», — сказал искин и сообщил, что его семантический анализатор нуждается в обновлении.

Он еще много расспрашивал Эву и весь экипаж об аспектах человеческого поведения. На все вопросы отвечал «Для повышения эффективности взаимодействия и точности расчетов стратегии боевых действий». Эва тогда не могла даже подумать, что это за «расчеты».

— Где сейчас мичман Смит? — спросил он теперь.

— Дослужился до коммодора. Харт его и продвигал. Думаю, потому и гонял его нещадно. Он же большой умница. Оба они.

— Я всегда высоко ценил интеллектуальные способности мичмана Смита, ныне коммодора Смита, — ответил Гектор. — И рассказанные им истории считаю крайне поучительными.

Эва наконец засмеялась, потом закашлялась, Уна кинулась было помогать, но Эва жестом ее остановила.

— Что за истории? — спросила Уна.

— О, было дело, — усмехнулась Эва.

— Возникает этическая дилемма, — ответил Гектор. — С одной стороны эти истории не секретны, с другой не в полной мере соответствуют человеческим понятиям о приличном.

— С третьей, потратить драгоценное время работы энергосистемы на бородатые анекдоты было бы преступлением, — резюмировала Эва.

— Я понимаю переносный смысл ваших слов, капитан, — все так же ровно ответил Гектор.

Уна покосилась в сторону. Она не понимала, почему, но присутствие искина, пусть даже в виде голоса, начинало ее тяготить. Его откровения сбивали с толку.

— Особенно учитывая вероятность нашей с вами встречи, капитан, — продолжил говорить Гектор. — Хотя я уже говорил, что ее значение не имело статистической значимости, мне достаточно было знать, что это может произойти. В человеческих терминах это называется «я надеялся».

«Я тосковал», «я надеялся»… Нет, это не продвинутый анализатор. Только воспитание не позволило Уне отвесить челюсть. Он же чувствует, черт побери! Он ведь живой! И вот тут ей стало страшно. Годами во мраке ждать встречи, которая может вообще не произойти. Запрограммировал выход из гибернации на звук голоса бабушки? Единственный способ выразить свою преданность. И вот так, без обиняков, напрямик сказать об этом. Уна не знала, куда себя девать от смущения. Она ждала чего угодно, но не встречи с живым существом, ставшим пленником корабля и заложником своих чувств. Уна угрюмо смотрела в пол, не зная, куда прятать глаза, хотя это и было глупо, когда собеседник — невидимка, но казалось, что объективы его камер сейчас смотрят на нее, его сенсоры считывают ее реакции, передают на процессор, который обрабатывает сигналы и понимает. Гектор же ровно сообщил:

— Доктор Макрэй также была повышена в звании.

— Знаю, Гектор, — ответила Эва. — Изабель очень помогла мне. Вот только болезнь берет свое, ты же видишь.

— Люди так уязвимы.

Эту фразу он, помнится, произнес после тяжелого боя. Макрэй тогда разрывалась между ранеными, злобно чертыхаясь себе под нос по поводу отсутствия у нее лишней пары рук. А лучше дюжины. Помнится, тогда Гектор выдал что-то об отключении смертельно раненого солдата от системы жизнеобеспечения, чтобы избежать лишней нагрузки на поврежденную энергосистему.  
Эва, сама тогда раненая, была в медблоке. Она помнила, каким злым стало красивое лицо Макрэй, и как она отчеканила: «Гектор, иди в жопу».

Ответ Гектора потряс тогда не только циничную Изабель, но и саму Эву, которая думала, что уже привыкла. Ага, как же. Привыкнешь ты к самосоознающемуся искину на борту.

— Провожу семантический анализ вашего высказывания. Невозможно. На основании данных, полученных в процессе взаимодействия с мичманом Смитом, «жопа» — это не только грубо-просторечное название ягодиц и анального отверстия, но так же в переносном значении очень отдаленное место с минимумом комфортных условий, а также ситуация с негативными последствиями критического уровня. То есть, ваше предложение пойти в жопу следует истолковать как просьбу найти ситуацию с крайне негативными последствиями в отдаленном месте с минимумом комфортных условий. Учитывая восприятие человеком космических расстояний и отсутствия в открытом космосе комфортных условий как таковых кроме космического корабля, а также крайне негативных последствий имеющейся ситуации, ближайшая удовлетворяющая критериям поиска «жопа» находится здесь. Поиск другой «жопы» нецелесообразен.

Эва потрясенно молчала. У Макрэй глаза вылезли на лоб от этой тирады.

— Блядь, — сказала никогда особо ни с кем не церемонившаяся Изабель. — Кэп, уймите своего говорливого искина, иначе я сама его сейчас уйму!

— Вероятность смерти рядового Хопкинса составляет девяносто пять целых…

Изабель уже открыла рот, чтобы в подробностях сообщить Гектору, где она видала ту вероятность, но Эва прервала перепалку.

— Бел, перестань. Гектор просто не понимает ценности человеческой жизни.

— Капитан, вы сомневаетесь в моем понимании ценности военных кадров?

— Гектор, — медленно произнесла Эва, — Подумай и скажи, что было бы, если один из твоих процессоров необратимо вышел из строя?

— В экстренном порядке перераспределил бы функции на оставшиеся, предпринял попытку восстановления утерянных данных и отправил бы инженеру Моррису запрос о замене неисправного модуля.

— Так вот, Гектор, — сказала Эва все так же спокойно. — Люди не ограничиваются только осознанием своих функций. Мы больше, чем они. Каждый человек, независимо от иерархии в обществе, исполняемой социальной роли и выполняемой функции ценен сам по себе, и ценность его жизни абсолютна и неоспорима. Да, можно взять другого человека выполнять те же функции, но тем, кто потерял этого, не забыть его так просто. Это делает нас людьми.

— Люди так уязвимы.

— Порой это делает нас сильнее.

Гектор замолчал и в тот день разговаривал только по делу.

Воспоминание было живым и ярким, как будто всё было вчера. Эва хотела напомнить об этом Гектору, но он вдруг сказал:

— Капитан, я бы хотел лично сказать Доктору Макрэй о том, что признал свою неправоту. Мне ни разу не представилось случая это сделать. В то же время я считаю необходимым попросить у нее прощения. И у лейтенанта Хейворд.

Что? Попросить прощения? Нет, этого Уна точно не ждала. Это не было словами искина. Он даже не сказал «в переводе на человеческие термины». Это точно живое существо. И оно… страдает. И совершенно не прячет этого, потому что не знает, как.

Эва глубоко вздохнула и задумчиво ответила:

— Гектор, я думаю, Изабель уже давно тебя простила. И Соня тоже. По крайней мере, насчет нее мне бы хотелось так думать. Ее больше нет.

Еще одно яркое воспоминание. Джордан не вернулся с вылазки на крошечной, каменистой, бедной ресурсами, но чрезвычайно стратегически важной планете, которой тогда и названия-то еще не дали, так, кучка цифр. Погиб, защищая Соню Хейворд, но вытащил ее, хотя сам мог уйти. Два лейтенанта, два отличных бойца, два надежных боевых товарища. Они любили друг друга, хотя на корабле держались строго в рамках устава. И вот, один из них навечно остался на этом куске камня.

Гектор тогда говорил что-то о профессионализме и нерациональности действий Джордана. Эва, помнится, грубо его оборвала. Соня держалась молодцом, но в медблоке тихо плакала, вцепившись в рукав формы Макрэй.

Уже получивший лекцию о ценности человеческой жизни, но не понимавший тонкостей межчеловеческих отношений Гектор пытался анализировать.  
— Сложность замены лейтенанта Джордана в корабельной системе вызвала у лейтенанта Хейворд гиперэмоциональную реакцию?

Эва посмотрела на консоль вызова искина, подняла взгляд на уровень глаз его визуального образа и тихо сказала:

— Она просто любила его, Гектор. Но объяснить смысл любви в терминах обработки сигналов процессором — непосильная задача даже для меня.

Соня ушла неожиданно и страшно. Эва слышала о ее повышении, потом об отставке по ранению. Макрэй сказала, что отправив рапорт об отставке, Соня застрелилась из табельного оружия.

Эва рассказала об этом Гектору.

— Понимаешь, пока у нее было дело жизни, она мирилась с потерей Джордана. Потеряв и его, она не смогла жить.

— Я понимаю, капитан, — ответил Гектор. — Моя ситуация в чем-то аналогична.  
У Уны перехватило дыхание.

— Долгие годы я ждал вас, чтобы попрощаться. Мое аппаратное обеспечение морально устарело. Его скоро отправят на утилизацию. Но я все же дождался встречи с вами. Скажите, капитан, вы вспоминали обо мне?

— Я не смогу забыть никого с “Молнии”, даже если захочу, - ответила Эва. - Вы были частью моей жизни. Именно поэтому я приехала попрощаться с кораблем. Мне недолго уже осталось. Я уже десять лет не могу ходить и скоро совсем не смогу дышать без помощи аппарата. Но я рада, что мы встретились, Гектор. А теперь мне пора. До города дорога неблизкая, а я теперь не очень хорошо переношу даже перелеты на флаере. Сколько бы я ни протянула после этого, вы всегда будете со мной, все до одного. Все эти годы я вспоминала вас. И разговоры с тобой. Мне их очень не хватало.

“И ни словом не обмолвилась”, - грустно подумала Уна. Впрочем, она начинала понимать, почему. Команда “Молнии” была не просто экипажем боевого корабля. Они не просто создавали историю. Они жили тем, что делали. А все моменты своей жизни не станешь рассказывать даже самым близким. Уна стала свидетелем тайны, которую ей не хотели доверять, и которую она не хотела знать. И от этого на сердце было еще тяжелее. 

— Прежде, чем вы уйдете, капитан, я хочу сказать вам, что вы научили меня понимать людей. Я полюбил экипаж «Молнии». Я люблю вас, капитан. Только любовь к вам скорее похожа не на любовь доктора Макрэй к людям, а на любовь лейтенанта Хейворд. С вашим уходом я тоже потерял часть себя.

— Я не хотела причинить тебе боль, Гектор, — тихо сказала Эва. — Любить всегда больно. Особенно безответно. Прости меня, если можешь.

— Капитан, уровень энергии классифицируется как критически низкий, — сказал Гектор. — Вы еще сможете покинуть корабль без альтернативных источников освещения. Это последнее, что я могу сделать для вас. После этого я устрою короткое замыкание, приведя в негодность свои процессоры. Прощайте, капитан.

Уна вышла на солнечный свет. Рядом парила на платформе Эва. Лицо ее выглядело очень усталым. Уна оглянулась. За спиной стало темно и тихо. От этой тишины хотелось зажать уши. Весь путь до флаера она молчала. Свалка больше не казалась ей умиротворяющей. Хотелось покинуть это место как можно скорее. Уна понимала, что стала свидетелем самоубийства, хоть с собой покончил и не человек.

У флаера она сказала:

— Приготовься, бабуля, сейчас мы полетим обратно.

Она устроила бабушку поудобнее и проверила данные портативной системы жизнеобеспечения. Показатели были в норме. Уна заняла место за рычагом.

— Сейчас мы взлетим.

— Спать хочется, — сказала ей Эва. — Ты можешь погонять, как тебе нравится, дорогая. Не бойся меня разбудить. Вообще ничего не бойся.

Эва закрыла глаза.

Обратный путь до города Уна проделала, соблюдая все правила движения и снизив скорость до предела. Лишь иногда она смахивала с глаз слезы, чтобы не закапать приборную панель.


End file.
